


Panoply of Mini-Fics

by azephirin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, James Bond (Movies), Star Trek (2009), Supernatural, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Related, Character Death, Cracked Stars Shining, Crossgen, Crossover, Deathfic, Fractured Fairy Tale, Het, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Magic, Meme, Other, Sharing a Bed, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Undressing, Widowed, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a meme that went around:</p><p><em>1. Write down the names of 10 characters.<br/>2. Write a fic of fifteen words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.</em></p><p>1. Hermione Granger<br/>2. Ginny Weasley<br/>3. Sam Winchester<br/>4. James T. Kirk<br/>5. Spock<br/>6. Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue<br/>7. Nyota Uhura<br/>8. Christopher Pike<br/>9. Jessica Moore<br/>10. James Bond</p>
    </blockquote>





	Panoply of Mini-Fics

**Author's Note:**

> From a meme that went around:
> 
> _1\. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
> 2\. Write a fic of fifteen words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1._
> 
> 1\. Hermione Granger  
> 2\. Ginny Weasley  
> 3\. Sam Winchester  
> 4\. James T. Kirk  
> 5\. Spock  
> 6\. Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue  
> 7\. Nyota Uhura  
> 8\. Christopher Pike  
> 9\. Jessica Moore  
> 10\. James Bond

**First time, 4 and 6 (James T. Kirk and Marie "Rogue" D'Ancanto)**

Author's note: Ahahahah, proof that the universe supports my "[deflower Rogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22606) [with badasses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/57059) [from other fandoms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/50498)" project.

Undressing this girl is like peeling back the layers of an onion, one by one, unwrapping her until she stands moon-pale before him, covered only by her dark hair, his gaze, and, inexplicably, the long black gloves she refuses to remove. Jim kisses her shoulder and her throat, and starts to push the left-hand glove down and off, but she shakes her head and smiles her ancient smile. "They're a habit I can't manage to break," she says. "Does it bother you?"

He smiles back and wraps his arms around her. Her hands, encased in silky leather, are tentative and careful as they stroke his back and hair. Jim shivers, lets her feel it, and kisses her again. "Not at all," he tells her.

* * *

**Angst, 7 (Nyota Uhura)**

He steps onboard and she feels a smile break across her face. But her heart and throat tighten, even as the ship glides into the space towards the stars she's dreamed of her whole life. She thought he was staying on the colony, doing his duty and marrying some Vulcan woman as brilliant, gorgeous, and high-born as himself; yet here he is, who never saw fit to tell Nyota of his change in plans.

* * *

**AU, 1 and 8 (Hermione Granger and Christopher Pike)**

She comes to see him as soon as he's cleared for visitors. Her bruises have healed—that in itself tells him how long he's been out—and her hair has been cropped brutally short.

"Captain," she starts, crisp and professional, and takes the chair next to his bed, crossing her booted legs. "I am pleased to see you recovered."

"There's still a while to go yet," Chris says. "But I'm better. And much better for having seen you."

Her impeccable expression wobbles for just a moment, but then sets itself back decisively in place. "I thought you might like to play chess," she says, and produces a set from wherever things go when she magics them away.

"Hermione," Chris says, "you hate chess." He spares pointing out the corollary: that she's also terrible at it.

"Yes," she agrees, "and you'll trounce me like you always do. You may consider it a gift if you like, but, really, the gift is to me."

They have a moment's staredown.

Then Chris holds out an arm, and Hermione immediately shucks the boots and curls into it. He holds her as best he can while she twists her fingers in his tunic, and he strokes her newly short hair. "Why the new hairdo?" he asks, as much to distract her as anything else. She's possessed of a spectacular mind, she's poised and cool under pressure—and she's a very young woman who just watched friends die and a world end.

"It caught on fire," she mumbles. "During the battle."

"It'll grow back," he says, and she nods.

"I was so scared," she whispers after a few moments. "That you wouldn't return. That you'd— that I'd never see you again."

Chris kisses the top of her head. "Like a bad penny," he says. "I just keep coming back."

"Your jokes are execrable," she informs him. Her voice is shaky, but she's smiling, just a little.

+||+||+

 

An hour later, Christine Chapel is not entirely surprised to discover Captain Pike and a young woman asleep together. It takes Christine a moment to place the brown hair, science blue, and commander's stripes, but once she does, it's almost a foregone conclusion: Hermione Granger, first officer of the _Enterprise_.

Christine makes a note of progress on the captain's chart, and closes the door quietly to keep from waking them.

* * *

**Threesome, 3, 6 and 9 (Sam Winchester, Rogue, Jessica Moore)**

Author's note: Dude, srsly—luckly Sam!

Sam could watch this forever: Jess's sun-kissed skin against Marie's pale shell-pink, Jess's golden curls tangling with Marie's sleek ebony waves. Their kiss finally breaks, though, and they're both smiling at him.

He takes a deep breath and walks over to where they're stretched out on the bed. They press him down between them.

* * *

**Hurt/comfort, 5 and 10 (Spock and James Bond)**

It is surpassingly strange, how the dark-haired man tends to Bond's wounds without actually touching him. Not until all are dressed and bandaged does he lay a warm hand across Bond's forehead, and the words are so clear they might as well have been spoken: _Sleep. You are safe here._

Bond does, and he is.

* * *

**Crackfic, 1 (Hermione Granger)**

Hermione looked at the creature and then back at the vast stone edifices of Hogwarts. "You are certainly welcome to try," she informed it. "But I doubt very much that you'll have any success."

She and Harry pocketed their wands and began the trudge back to the castle while the wolf huffed and puffed in the background.

"Do you ever think," she said when they were about halfway to Gryffindor Tower, "that magic is only sometimes magical, and mostly bizarre and irritating?"

"Yes," answered Harry, emphatically.

* * *

**Horror, 10 (James Bond)**

The money laundering, they had been aware of. The arms dealing, they had been sure of. The human trafficking had been a reasonable assumption based upon inferences.

The dead children had been a surprise to everyone.

He remembers Vesper, sitting under the shower long after it had grown cold, and sets the clock for fifteen minutes. He turns off the water as soon as the alarm rings, and he dries off without looking in the mirror.

He carefully doesn't think about why he then opts to walk downstairs to the pool and swim laps until dawn begins to break.

* * *

**Babyfic, 5 and 9 (Spock and Jessica Moore)**

It is logical, he thinks, that this young woman must have children of her own.

She shakes her head when he finally inquires. "No. Just a bunch of younger siblings. And I've always liked kids."

Spock would greatly prefer that T'Enca be cared for at home rather than in this facility. After several weeks pass, he makes a further inquiry of Miss Moore: Perhaps she might consider leaving her position at what he now knows is called a day-care center, and instead acting as T'Enca's caregiver at their apartment.

Her eyes widen as Spock knows that humans' sometimes do when they are pleased and surprised, but then Miss Moore shutters her expression and shakes her head. "I can't. I'm only part-time here—I'm still in school in Palo Alto, at Stanford. I don't think I could manage the commute plus a full-time nannying job plus a full course load too."

"Perhaps we might reach a compromise," says Spock. "I have been considering reducing my teaching hours at the Academy. Further, my father has expressed a wish to involve himself in T'Enca's raising, and may well establish a residence in San Francisco in order to do so. Finally, I possess a shuttlecraft that would enable you to travel back and forth at a much higher rate of speed than would mass transportation. I regret any impropriety in my insistence, but I believe T'Enca would benefit from a nurturing female presence in her life, and you are the first female to whom she has responded positively since her mother died."

Miss Moore's eyes widen again, but this time in the manner that Spock knows translates to dismay. "I'm— I'm so sorry. I had thought you were divorced."

"No. Nyota died when T'Enca was six months old—an unexpected electrical fire one night."

Miss Moore is silent for a few moments, but when she looks back up, Spock can read in her expression that she has made her decision. "If I can do it part-time—even twenty or thirty hours a week—I'll do it. My boyfriend grew up without his mom, too, and it was really hard for him. I don't— I think you're right. That it would be good for T'Enca."

They shake hands, in the human fashion, and Spock reads Miss Moore's concern and affection for his daughter. This will, he thinks, be a most beneficial arrangement.

* * *

**Dark, 2 and 8 (Ginny Weasley and Christopher Pike)**

She doesn't look Romulan—red hair, rounded ears, and human eyes—but her smile is every bit as mad as Nero's when she looks at Chris bound up in her captain's chamber of tricks. "I read about you," she says, and taps his nose with one finger. "The book told me so very many interesting facts. And we have all kinds of things to talk about."

* * *

**Deathfic, 2 and 3 (Ginny Weasley and Sam Winchester)**

  
**WARNING: [CRACKED STARS SHINING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21206) SPOILERS** (but probably not in the way you're thinking)

 

Sam has been dead two years the night Ginevra wakes up to find a girl sitting on her bed. Clara or Viola—no. This girl is much too young—and she's not human, and Ginevra has only seen her once before, nearly a century ago, in the living room of Faith Lehane's house on East Thirtieth Street in Manhattan.

"Hello again," says Ginevra. "It's good to see you."

"Not many people tell me that." Tessa's smiling.

"I know. But I also know that you've come to take me to Sam."

"The journey isn't long," Tessa says.

She holds out her hand, and Ginevra takes it.


End file.
